The Lost Soul Reaper
by RyuKunshu
Summary: He has been away from Soul Society for a century. Thought dead after being overtaken by hollows during a mission, he has trained to control his new found power gained from the incident. How will everyone react to his return?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Lost Soul Reaper

**Series: **Bleach

**Summary: **He has been away from Soul Society for a century. Thought dead after being overtaken by hollows during a mission, he has trained to control his new found power gained from the incident. How will everyone react to his return?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, the very talented man Tite Kubo does. I just own the story idea and the fictional character Ryakamanu Shirota. It took forever to finally publish something. I hope you all like it!

Many years ago, a soul reaper was sent on a mission to exterminate some Hollows in Nagasaki. Unfortunately, the threat was too great for him and he was killed and taken to the realm of the Hollows. However, he wasn't dead. Instead, he gained the power of the Hollows, but he also gained the hunger of the Hollows for human souls. His zanpuktoh had also changed. It possessed a strange release where more blades sprang out by the normal blade, similar to Yamachika, and the tips of the blades bent inwards to form a claw; plus, the zanpuktoh became two blades, one for each hand. At the same time, the hilt became a harness to fit on the hand of the wielder. The harness boar a sign of a Hollow mask making apparent the mark of the Hollow.

Over the last few years the reaper has trained to control his hunger. He has succeeded, only having to feed once every week. With his drawback taken care of, he heads towards Seiretei to prove that he is still an able shinigami.

Ah, the fresh air of Seiretei is pleasing. It's been too long since he lived the life of a normal person or of a soul reaper. He had been living in the hell that is Hueco Mundo. It took so long to control his newfound power, which is his curse as well. He must be careful with his feeding so that the other shinigami don't ever find out. He wonders, will anyone remember him? Hmph, doubt it. He wasn't of a worthy rank before he was corrupted. Although, this new power may give him what he needs to ascend to the top of Soul Society.

Upon his entry into Rukongai, he felt an overwhelming confidence that nothing would stop him from his dream. The people nearby looked upon him as some type of threat. He ignored them and continued toward the gate to Seiretei. He noticed standing at the gate was the titan, Jidanbou. He had seen Jidanbou before, but had never introduced himself to him. Jidanbou noticed him right away.

"Hey there! Who are you?" asked the giant of a man.

"I've been gone awhile, my friend. I am Ryakamanu Shirota, shinigami of the 2nd Division." responded the long forgotten soul reaper. Jidanbou thought for a moment.

"Hmm, wait. You're the one that was killed years ago on that hollow hunting mission. How many years ago was that?"

"100 years ago since yesterday. It took most of those years to regain my body and mind. I've trained in the last few years to be able to fight again. I can't wait to go through that gate. You will let me through, right?" eyed Shirota.

"Nah, I want to see what you can do. I challenge you Shirota! You accept?" Jidanbou readied himself. From his uniform he pulled an axe of gargantuan size. Shirota crouched down into a stance that was used for quick unsheathing of his zanpuktoh. His zanpuktoh in normal form was a long thin blade with a hilt that had a dragon's head on the end of it. Both men were ready. Jidanbou charged towards Shirota with an overhead swing of his axe. With a flash, Shirota was gone. Jidanbou stood motionless staring at where Shirota was crouched.

"Well, I guess this fight's over. Let me through, Jidanbou." Jidanbou looked behind himself to see Shirota standing facing the gate. Jidanbou's right leg split open and a sudden gush of crimson soared into the air. He winced in pain but did not yell. He turned towards Shirota with his head drooped.

"Yes, I'll open it." he muttered. Shirota shot him a glance.

"I would apologize, but you challenged me. I did what was needed to convince you to let me pass."

"You don't need to apologize anyway. It's okay." Jidanbou walked over and crouched down in front of the gate. With much effort, he raised the gate up above his head. Shirota advanced through.

"Hey, are things okay between us? I wasn't trying to make a rift in a possible friendship." said Shirota.

"No, we're allies. I'll see ya again." responded a pride lacking Jidanbou. Shirota waved as he headed for the main meeting hall.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up asap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Soul Reaper's Return**

I guess this a good area to describe Ryakamanu Shirota's appearance. He is 6'2" and weighs an average amount. His hair is black and it goes a bit past his shoulders. His eyes are green and he is quite handsome with a cool, easy-going look on his face. He wears a shoulder accessory that resembles a dragon's head on both shoulders. He also has a tattoo of a black and red dragon on his back.

By the way, I didn't check the spellings of anything in the first chapter. Yamachika is Yumichika, Seiretei is Seireitei, Zanpuktoh is usually spelled Zanpakutoh.

Hmm, seems like no one is around, thought Shirota. The area outside of the main meeting hall appeared desolate and uninviting. There was a somewhat of a strong breeze that ruffled Shirota's clothes as he continued toward the ever massive hall where he hoped to find Yamamoto; since that is usually where he was found during the day. How could Shirota be sure? He had been gone for a century. Knowing Yamamoto though, he most likely would not change his habits. I'm surprised that he can still do anything. Unfortunately, Shirota had never seen Yamamoto in battle during his short term as a shinigami.

Shirota neared the colossal door that led into the hall. There were no guards standing watch. Not surprising thought Shirota. He stopped at the door. With a slight touch of his finger, he pushed the door open slowly.

Upon entering, Shirota noticed some smaller seated shinigami staring at him. Their eyes in shock at his clothes. His clothes were in rags. What would anyone expect considering what he had to go through? He strode on towards a male shinigami who was standing next to the door to the meeting room. The man did not blink and he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Pardon me, but is Yamamoto in attendance?" asked the lost soul reaper softly. The man swallowed his fear.

"Yes, you're here at a good time. He is the only one in there. Please, be my guest." answered the spooked shinigami as he opened the door. Shirota entered the meeting room, Yamamoto eyeing him in surprise.

"Welcome, fellow shinigami. What business do you have?"

"I'm here to restart from where I left off. Is that reasonable with you Yamamoto san?"

"Hmm, yes. I remember you, Ryakamanu Shirota, 5th seat of 2nd Division. You won't be in that position right away. You'll have to prove yourself in a battle with a division member of your choice. Who do you choose?" asked the wise man. Shirota thought for a moment before replying.

"I choose the current lieutenant." requested the confident shinigami. Yamamoto was startled by the answer.

"Fine. But first, you will need a new attire. Go get one of the normal outfits from the locker room. The room is in the same place it was a century ago. You remember where it is located I presume?"

"Yes, I will go now." Shirota bowed and then withdrew. He couldn't wait to show his skills to everyone. I can beat who ever the lieutenant is, he thought. I beat Jidanbou, which I know was impossible back then. I'll win, no matter what it takes.

He hurried towards his division's location. Hmph, looks the same as always. I better sneak in so no one else has to see me in this worn outfit, he thought. He found an open window and jumped through, landing in the locker room of all places. Quickly he found an outfit that fit and threw his old clothes off and replaced them with the new garb. It felt comfortable and pleasing. Shirota decided that he should pay a visit to the captain. The captain's room was down a couple of hallways from the locker room. Most of the rooms had hard wood floors with plain white walls. Shirota never liked the look of the rooms, but ignored the fact.

Walking calmly down the halls, Shirota continued to get weird stares from everyone. None of the fellow division members were familiar to him. To him, they were of no importance. He didn't think of them as scum, but he knew he was better than them. He couldn't wait to see the captain though. He remembers the captain as being a woman. She had just become captain when he had to go on his ill-fated mission. She was attractive from what he recalled, but had never spoken to her.

Ah, here I am. Time to finally meet my captain, thought Shirota. Opening the door, he entered gracefully. He walked forward a couple of paces and stopped a few feet away from the captain's desk, the door making a loud sound while it shut. The captain was writing and had not glanced at Shirota. After what seemed an eternity, she finished her writing. She looked up with very piercing eyes.

"Hmm, I don't see you around here much. Are you of this division?" asked the curious captain. Shirota smiled in a very cool fashion.

"Yes I am. You don't see me much because I've been gone for a century. I remember back then, you had just become captain. My name's Ryakamanu Shirota, glad to be back. I don't remember your name though, captain." informed Shirota as he bowed.

"Wow, you're the one that was presumed dead in that mission. I'm in awe Shirota. My name is Soi Fon. What seat are you currently?"

"According to Yamamoto, I don't have a seat. I must prove myself by fighting a shinigami of this division. I was able to choose an opponent."

"Who did you choose?" asked Soi Fon suspiciously.

"I chose the current lieutenant. Who is he or she?"

Soi Fon's eyes widened. "You want to fight a lieutenant? I hope you're not insane from your experience with the Hollows. Anyways, the lieutenant is Omaeda Marechiyo. He is a huge man with an annoying appetite. He is a repulsive sight to me." she groaned. "I kind of hope you beat him."

Suddenly after she spoke those words, a messenger ran in. He quickly bowed towards Soi Fon.

"Captain, the fight will be held tomorrow at the courtyard outside of this division's headquarters. Also, Omaeda is heading towards here." cried out the shinigami. Soi Fon waved him off. The messenger ran towards the door, but was stopped by a goliath of a man. The messenger shrieked and ran around him out of the room. The huge man stomped forward.

"Soi Fon, captain, you must be kidding me! I have to fight some little guy who's been gone, for what I've heard, a century. What a joke!" shouted Omaeda. He looked at Shirota. "Are you him?"

"Yes, I am your challenger. I used to be the fifth seat. I don't remember you. Doesn't matter though, I can't wait to face you Omaeda."

"What!? I'm Omaeda Marechiyo to you. You don't stand a chance. See you tomorrow." yelled the arrogant lieutenant. He left the room in anger and disbelief, Shirota unphased by his taunt. Soi Fon gave a well well expression.

"Captain, I can see why you hate him. He probably went to eat. I'll be taking my leave." Shirota turned to exit.

"I agree with you, Shirota. I can't wait till the fight tomorrow." smirked Soi Fon. Shirota looked back with a grin then continued out of the room.

**Wooo! This chapter has over 1000 words. I'll try to make every chapter this way from now on. No fighting in this one but the next chapter will be intense.**


End file.
